The Moogle Knight (Final Fantasy 9 Romance)
by AERTHLUVA
Summary: Having grown up with Moogles Penelope always asked herself: where do I fit in? This question gets her swept up in a struggle of hearts and a war of kingdoms. Second Person/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

***Memo**** READ PLEASE!

I'm using this space as a memo space for now so... Anyways this story is written in the second person, that's what I was into at the time so if you don't like that I'm sorry. This story is from a females perspective but I think even dudes(the cool ones) would enjoy this story. Everything you need to know about the character is within the story. At first you may be thrown off by it's format, I like to write my stories in sections or for ff9 "Parables". I feel it makes it easier to understand, and easier to pick up again if you lose your place. This story is written in typical ff9 format, meaning that there are many characters in the story and they can't be all doing the same things, so I added SELECT PARABLES. For anyone who played the game you know that to check in on other character's you had to press select to catch a glimpse of what they were doing. As with the game these select Parables are not mandatory to read to understand the story but I feel they add a certain playfulness and realness to the story. Oh and Garnet lovers...sorry lol. Oh and sorry for rambling lol.

****End Memo...if you didn't read you probably should******

Parable 1- Yo-ho There She Blows

"Penelope…Penelope…we've done it" Remy shouts flying down from his post, you salute him saying: are you sure knight. He smiles deeply, sweat dropped from him onto the floor of the ship, you grimace looking down at it. You nod before putting your fingers to your lips, you eye the ship before letting out a piercing whistle, Remy covers his ears but his smile remained etched onto his face. A loud horn echoes throughout the ship, a loud humming fills the ship. You close your eyes placing your knuckles on your hips. Remy floats into the air dancing to the horn as the rest of the crew makes its way into the parlor room. The moogles line up before you each holding a miniscule sword and shield, they all salute you in unison; you nod saying: state your names and duties. The first moogle, he was small and blue he nods marching forward, he bows saying: my name is Lazuli and I have the duty of scrubbing the deck after it rains. You clear your throat and he glances up at you without picking up his head, he coughs twice before saying: and I have the responsibility of washing the crew's garments. You nod and he backs away from you and rejoins the other moogles in the line, you point to the next to Moogle, her oleander fur glistened in the beams of light that poured in from the holes in the ships the deck. She plays his horn magnificently, the other moogles begin to do a shuffling two-step, she pulls his horn away from her lips and her nasally voice sounds.

"My Name is Hoagie and my duty is to lift the troop's sprit with music of our homeland and to act as our bard and messenger" she calls looking up at you dutifully, you nod waving her along. The next moogle jumps into action, his pink coat was the envy of the ship, he takes his sword from his side as he bows to you.

"My name is Kincaid and my duty is to gather materials for the upkeep of the ship, and it is also my duty to wash the ship's sail and tie it up nightly" he says in his Irish accented voice filled with righteousness, he salutes your turning and marching back to spot in line, the last moogle moves forward. This moogle had a pale orange coat and he held both a sword and large wooden ladle, he licks the ladle saying: mm.

"My name is Deland and my duty is to cook the crews the meals and to clean the dishes when we are done" he says still licking the ladle, he bows before scuffling away, his pompom trailing behind him. You look up at Remy floats down. He stands on your shoulder before saying: my name is Remy and I am the captain's assistant. Lazuli rolls his eyes saying: big whoop and Kincaid gasps saying: oh the honor, you clear your throat and place your fist at your chest.

"My name is Penelope and I am the Captain of this fine vessel, my duties are to oversee the crew and protect us from the Big Man" you say your velvety voice coming out strong. The moogles begin to whistle and cheer bowing to them; you hold your hand up and they stop immediately, Remy nods saying: the slogan, the moogles look at each other before Kincaid begins the slogan his hardy voice filling the room.

"The Moogle Knight's one and only dream is to reunite all moogles with their roots and to protect the Small Man from the excessive Big Man who would try to step on the Small Man, with the help of our Big Man infiltrator we shant lose in our quest for truth and rectitude" he sings his face turning red with passion. You clap your hands saying: good Kincaid now…one more time the whole crew this time. They move forward and every takes a deep breath at once.

"The Moogle Knight's one and only dream is to reunite all moogles with their roots and to protect the Small Man from the excessive Big Man who would try to step on the Small Man, with the help of our Big Man infiltrator we shant lose in our quest for truth and rectitude" you all sing in unison. Remy nods to Hoagie who nods and begins playing her horn, you look at the moogles saying: now back to your posts we must prepare for our raid on the theater ship. Kincaid grins saying: finally a real mission no more killing spiders, he runs out of the room his boots hitting the floor loudly, Deland yawns saying: I will go get lunch ready…sandwich anyone, he slowly moves away. Lazuli looks up you his eyes wide, you fold your arms saying: yes, he looks down kicking his feet before saying: well I get to take an active part in the heist. You nod saying: of course, Lazuli you are our best healer…who knows what we might run into on that gigantic ship, Lazuli nods and marches away. Remy hugs your face saying: so what's the plan again, you look him saying: get off my face and I might tell you for the fifteenth time, Remy releases your head abruptly. You take a deep breath.

"We wait in the ship for the theater ship to do it's routine perambulation over the forest, once the ship lands and their moogle drone scouts the area we wait in he isn't looking and steal onto the ship, once in we do what we must to recover their treasure and spread it amongst the Small People and we steal their moogle and try to remove their mind Magicks from him" you say nodding. Remy gasps saying: what a great plan, you slap your forehead saying: this is only the fifteenth time I've told you about it, he nods saying: and it gets better every time. You sigh walking up onto the deck, the theater ship almost always came at sunset, and you look down at your golden wristwatch it read: 5:19. You nod saying: any minute now, Remy once again hugs your face you sigh not even bothering you remove him, you had to get used to it seeing as how you were taken in by Remy's mother, Magdalene she loved you like one of her own, you had lived on a remote island not touched by man until one faithful day when the Island was attacked by a man on a huge dragon, the entire village burned down you and the crew were the only ones left, so now you worked to help moogles everywhere free themselves from the oppressive hold of the Big's. Now as you stood on the deck, at a romping 5 feet and 2 inches, you waited for the time when you would come to meet the man on the dragon. You suddenly hear a shuttering noise above you, you look up to see the theater ship floating overhead, you smile saying: Remy alert the crew. Remy nods before floating down into the ship, you grip your bow resolve running through you, you could hearing the fluttering wings of the moogles as they moved through the ship and toward the deck, you glance back at them saying: you ready.

"Yeah" they shout most of them brandishing their swords, Deland brandishes the ladle, you nod turning back toward the ship that now was landing in the distance, you turn to them saying: let operation Cool Mist commence.

Parable 2- The Handsome Big

"Quiet men hold you places" you whisper as the crew comes upon the ship, Kincaid nods saying: as you wish captain, you close your eyes hearing footsteps within the ship; you glance to side seeing the theater moogle exiting the ship.

"Ahh home sweet home" he sing stretching his stubby pink arms, you nod toward Deland and Lazuli, they nod back and they begin to sneak up on the unsuspecting moogle, the moogle sighs stretching some more but suddenly Deland hits him upside the head with his ladle. The moogles falls into Lazuli's arms, you give them a thumb up as they reproach you, and you lean toward them saying: take the drone to the ship.

"Will do" Lazuli says monotonously as he lugs the moogle back to the Nirvana, you turn your attention back to the theater ship, you could still hear footsteps within, you look back at the remaining moogles. Hoagie raises her hand you nod saying: yes Hoagie, she hums a bit before saying: how will we know we can go in, you turn away from her saying: we wait.

"Ha now…she never wanted to and that was a major issue" you hear a man say in a laughing tone, you look back at the moogles as a big fat blue man emerges from the ship, he takes a deep breath saying: I don't know what Zidane hopes to find here ain't nothing but trees and dirt and…, he turns to the group, your eyes widen as he opens his mouth, you rush forward saying: stay calm. He laughs saying: stay calm for what…what are you gonna do…kiss me to death…you're a short little cutie what's your name, you grit your teeth, this was typical Big behavior, using their height and weight to push the little man around you would no longer tolerate it, you draw your bow saying: bring it fatso, he recoils but draws a sword saying: alright little lady what ever you say.

-Decisive Battle-

You ready your bow, he draws a sword saying: you have no idea what kind of power your dealing with, you shoot your bow, he groans saying: ah nice, he attacks you with his sword, you grunt trying to stay on your feet, that was a major problem you could shoot a bow and you knew diminutive spells but you couldn't fight very well. You shoot the bow again, he falls to his knees, you go to cheer but he stands attacking you again, you gasp falling unconscious, the man laughs saying: wow how easy. A loud horn suddenly sounds and the rest of the moogles suddenly ambush hem, he backs away saying: Zidane I'm gonna need your help. Suddenly a tall man steps off the ship, his green eyes survey the scene, little moogles as were beating on The Boss at the same time, and a woman lay unconscious on the ground, Zidane runs his hand through his hair saying: what's the matter Boss can't handle some little moogles. The Boss laughs sarcastically before saying: yeah sure…but I don't like being jumped by them give me a hand, Zidane nods and walks over casting sleep on the moogles, slowly one by one they fall onto the ground, Zidane folds his arms saying: what was this all about, The Boss shrugs saying: I came outside and they attacked me for no real reason at all. Zidane nods looking down at the woman, he smirks saying: ooh, The Boss nods saying: I know right, suddenly another person steps off the ship, Zidane looks up to see Ruby she wipes her brow saying: what's going on men…something scary. Zidane bends down next to the woman saying: nothing scary about this, he touches her arm saying: she's cute. The Boss nods saying: all I said is that she was a little cutie and she attacked me, Zidane grimaces saying: so she's one of _those_…humph doesn't matter to me let's bring them on the ship to rest then we they awaken, we can find out what they want.

"One of those" Ruby asks scratching her cheek, Zidane nods saying: a woman who thinks your trying to sleep with her every time you give her a compliment, or somehow she tunes it into a negative, Ruby sighs saying: well she is pretty but those clothes. Zidane shrugs saying: to me…every thing about her is cute He lifts the girl saying: I will personally awaken her, Ruby laughs saying: I see you got over Garnet pretty easily; he pauses shortly before moving on into the ship. The Boss slowly lifts the moogles into his arms and helps bring them inside of the theater ship, Ruby puts her hands on her hips, suddenly a loud rustling noise sounds behind her she turns around looking for the source of the noise but sees nothing, she shrugs before running into the ship. The bushes rustle again, Deland emerges wiping tears away with his ladle, and Lazuli emerges behind him saying: what do we do, Deland shrugs saying: did you see how easily they took down the Captain…maybe should make them some food to appease them…Big's like chow. Lazuli shakes his head saying: no that is not what a Moogle Knight does we don't negotiate or satiate our enemies we defeat them and take their booty, Lazuli goes on to speak but Deland sniggers, he sighs folding his arms saying: what's so funny. Deland bursts out in laughter saying: you said booty, Lazuli sighs shaking his head, he turns back to the ship, it now looked big and ominous he shudders before saying in his quietest voice: charge! And so, together they rush onto the ship, not knowing what lie in wait for them inside…a rustling noise sounds again, the drone moogle from earlier emerges nursing a big knot on his head, he moans saying: what…what happened, he stumbles out of the bushes and begins walking toward the ship. Ruby pulled clothes out of her closet saying: I wonder who told her that outfit was ok…, The Boss laughs saying: it's endearing, Ruby shakes her head saying: no it's not it's hideous…she looks like she might be a tom boy but I have clothes that would be comfortable for her and comfortable for me to look at! The Cutie lay on the bed with her moogle friends in a pile at her feet, Ruby nods saying: this should do…oh how much better she'll look, she places a tan vest on the bed and white long sleeved willowy shirt, and some darker tan bottoms next to them, The Boss nods looking over The Cutie. Zidane walks into the room saying: you when she wakes up she's not gonna wanna play fashion show, Ruby rolls her eyes saying: I'm not playing this is a matter of life or death, Zidane shakes his head saying: yeah sure, to you…it probably is…I can't wait to get back to the theater in Alexandria. Ruby nods saying: my love awaits me on bended knee, Zidane and The Boss look at each other before they both burst into loud laughter, Ruby stomps her foot saying: stop-laughing Red will propose to me, suddenly The Cutie stirs, she moans bringing a hand to her head, she slowly opens her eyes, she gasps sitting up, Ruby smiles.

"Hello my name is Ruby what's yours" Ruby says bending toward The Cutie, The cutie raises off the bed but her eyes land on her moogle buddies, she glares at Ruby saying: what did you do, Ruby takes a step back saying: whoa there girl…I didn't do anything. The Cute turns to look at The Boss then Zidane, she backs away her hand reaching into her pockets, she groans clearly missing something, she glares at them saying: do want you want but I'll never speak, Zidane and The Boss eye each other warily, Zidane smiles saying: you attacked the boss. She looks Zidane up and down before saying: yeah so, what, Zidane looks at the Boss saying: one of those, The Boss nods saying: look here little lady…I don't know what you were planning or really even what you were doing next to our ship and you just attacked me, The Cutie rolls her eyes.

"Stop calling me that" she gripes walking over to her moogle friends, she counts them out before a large smile builds on her face, she looks at the group saying: prepare yourselves for hell, Zidane smiles saying: what does that mean, she stands saying: before you know it my friends will bringing me my jewel. Ruby gasps saying: jewel, The cutie nods saying: and you are all going to pay very dearly, she plops onto the bed folding her arms, she nods saying: just you wait, everyone looks at each other, Zidane walks past the girl and she gasps saying: the hell!. Zidane pauses turning to her, she covers her mouth with her hand saying: your…you're a monkey, Zidane looks down at his tail, and he shakes his head saying: no…I'm not a monkey, she frowns saying: you can't fool me chimp, Zidane folds his arms and they have a glaring match. Zidane cracks smiling, he leans toward the girl, she backs away saying: what do you want, he holds his hands out as if about to grab her, she looks him up and down again saying: you keep your grimy little monkey hands to yourself, Zidane recoils as if slapped. He folds his arms again and the glaring match resumes, The Boss clears his throat saying: so what brought to our ship little lady, she turns red with frustration her bright blue eyes darkening, Zidane backs away looking at The Boss, The Boss just looked at the girl with a raised brow. She stands saying: that is none of your concern, suddenly two moogles burst into the room, The Cutie gasps saying: Hoagie…Lazuli you came…did you bring the Blue Topaz or Blood Diamond, the moogles look at each other, the one with ladle rubs his head saying: uh we forgot, she gasps the color now draining from her face. Mina the moogle walks into the room nursing her pompom, she looks over the room saying: whoa are we having a party, The Cutie gasps saying: and the drone has been released, Lazuli rubs his head saying: sorry. The Boss suddenly slams the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Moogle Knight *FF9 Romance* Prt 2

Parable 3 – Held By the Monkey Man

You glare at group trying to ignore the mounting fear within, you take a deep breath saying: now we have no leverage…ugh…mission failed, Zidane unfolds his arms saying: and what was the mission, you turn him taking another sweeping look of him before poking your tongue out at him, he frowns saying: oh how mature. You fold your arm saying: what will you do with us, silence falls over the room, Zidane smiles saying: what do you want me to do with you, Ruby punishes him in the arm, and you glare at him saying: are you taking us prisoner, he shakes his head saying: no…why. You nod to Lazuli and Hoagie, they move past you gathering their friends, you nod saying: well it's been real, you go to move past The Boss but he doesn't move, he folds his arms saying: why did you attack me, you glare at him saying: no reason…but say…tell me…do you do shows. The Boss quirks a brow saying: of course, you nod saying: and people pay you money, he nods saying: why, you shake your head saying: no reason. You push him aside but you feel some one grab your hand, you turn ready to slap someone, you raise your hand but Zidane grabs that one too, he smile in a charmingly dorky sort of way, he laughs gently before saying: what's your name and where do you live. You gasp trying to pull away, he holds you steady saying: either you tell me or you don't leave, you glare up at him, you then look down at the knights, they were in no condition for a fight, you sigh saying: my name is Penelope and I live here in the forest. He quirks a brow saying: you live in this forest…why, you pull away saying: you don't need to know that, you look at your moogles and in a straight line you move to leave but the girl Ruby stops you, you gasp when she shoves clothes into your hands, she smiles.

"I thought you would like these" she says smiling, you glare down at the clothing about to throw them back in her face but you think better of it and exit the room, she clasps her hands together saying: and the fashion world gains one more. Lazuli looks up at you saying: so we failed…, you nod saying: for now but we will return tonight, he nods saying: now this is action, you look down at him smiling. Once back on the ship you awaken your Knights and you ready yourselves for the second try at taking the booty.

"Now that we know what and who is on the ship we can now perfect our plan and make out with their riches" you say as Remy flies onto your shoulder, Kincaid shakes his head solemnly, he looks up at you saying: I'm sorry I failed ya, you touch his shoulder saying: you didn't fail. You crack your knuckles saying: but now…I want you guys to stay here ok…the feral spiders usually swarm at this time and I don't want you out here, they all gasp, you smile saying: I will be bringing my jewel's so I will be fine. Hoagie hugs your leg saying: please don't go alone, you pat her head saying: I will be bringing Remy, Lazuli sighs saying: figures, you nod looking over the group once more, you salute them saying: until we meet again. You turn walking off of the Nirvana, you push through the tree's and bushes looking for the familiar lights of the theater ship, Remy hugs your face saying: Penelope I'm scared, you look up at him saying: don't be, Remy gasps pointing ahead. You smirk saying: get ready monkey man…here we come, you creep up next to the ship, you look at Remy saying: this is it buddy, he nods hugging you tight, you go to move toward the ship but a noise stops you, you pause peeking around the ship to see Zidane and The Boss standing together as they relieved themselves, you grimace saying: men…, Remy turns on you, you shrug saying: men do some pretty barbaric things. Zidane sighs saying: interesting day, The Boss nods saying: those spiders should be out soon, Zidane glances around saying: I'm surprised their not out by now, you hear a chattering in your ear, you look at Remy, Remy was looking down at you pointing to your back, you look down saying: I know this outfit leaves nothing to the imagination. He shakes his head saying: spider, you look over your shoulder seeing the spider peeking at you over your shoulder, you cover your mouth your eyes widening, you had serious arachnophobia, and you let out a squeal jumping up and trying to get the sneaky arachnid off your back. Zidane turns to you, he smiles saying: look whose back, you glare at him saying: not this time, he folds his arms saying: I'm starting to think you might like me, you blush saying: in your dreams, he goes to say something but his eyes widen and he frowns saying: get on the ship. You shake your head saying: never, he glares at you saying: get on the ship now, you shake your head saying: not if my life depended on it, he rushes forward yanking you onto the ship, you try to pull away but the sound of tapping makes you look back, you gasp seeing hundreds of spiders, The Boss closes the ship just as Remy makes it through. Zidane locks up saying: Ruby take us into the air, you gasp saying: what are you doing, he smirks wryly saying: you want to live right, you glare at him saying: let me go, he shakes his head saying: I believe in fate…this is our second meeting in one day,

"Well I don't" you say folding your arms, he nods saying: you will. You stand saying: but the knights…what if they get hurt, Zidane bites his lip before saying: we'll come and check on them in the morning ok, you shake your head saying: I can't leave them, he sighs saying: we're not going down. Remy falls onto the ground crying, you turn away saying: this is just like you people…never caring about anyone else but yourself, Zidane frowns standing and moving into the next room, you turn to watch him go. Ruby comes down, she pauses looking at you, she smiles saying: hey there…ooh those clothes look so good on you, you look down saying: mm, she looks at the door Zidane went into before following him, you sigh looking at Remy, Remy looks up at you trying withhold his tears, you bend down next to him hugging him close. Your rock him as you walk toward a corner, you drop onto the floor laying your head against the wall, you think before casting Sleep on the both of you, Remy's shudders suddenly stop, you yawn falling asleep too. There was nothing you could do now.

Parable 4 – Making the Crew

You awaken to someone's soft humming in your ear, you open your eyes feeling your body being rocked backed and forth, you look up to see Zidane's chin he looks down at you saying: hey good morning, you look around saying: why are you carrying me, he shrugs saying: you were in the way…you sleep wild. You blush saying: put me down, he stops setting you on your feet, you wipe the sleep from your eyes feeling his eyes on you, you remove your hands saying: where is Remy, he shrugs saying: he was with Ruby on the deck just a minute ago, you look toward a window saying: so it's morning time…where are we. He folds his arms saying: we're above Alexandria, you nod saying: so are we close to the forest, he nods saying: yeah…how did you end up living there anyway. You look away saying: none of your business, he sighs shaking his head, you look back at him saying: shouldn't we be getting back to the forest my friends are still there, he shrugs saying: yeah ok, he turns away saying: you know…you should really think about moving somewhere else that forest gets more dangerous everyday. You turn away ignoring his suggestion, all you wanted to do was reassemble your knights and get back home, after the island was destroyed you and the knights got together to build an airship it flew for some time until it ran out of mist, you searched for more but found none, the world had become mist-less. You feel a sinking feeling in your stomach, even if you had made it to Alexandria, you would have lost the battle dismally, you had not been formally trained and the knight's were so small, you hear a familiar fluttering, you turn to see Remy floating in front of you. You touch his nose saying: turncoat, he gasps saying: I'm sorry but she had those horrid nuts what was I supposed to do…their so tasty, you sigh saying: when we get back home you swab the deck, he sighs saying: ok, Ruby comes clicking down the hall. She look worried, she smiles wearily saying: I'm apologetic Penelope but Alexandria has placed guards around the forest…their trying to find and eliminate the spider problem their not letting anyone in or out, you gasp saying: but…the knights. She shrugs saying: they should be done by next week they say, you fold your arms looking down at your feet, you look at Remy who was beginning to blubber, Ruby sighs saying: I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do right now, Remy hugs your face his tears wetting the side of your face. The Boss moves toward the group, you look up at him reproachfully, he stops short saying: what did I do, you look away saying: then let us off of this ship, Ruby looks at The Boss, he shrugs saying: if that's what she wants. You nod saying: that is what I want, you walk past him forcefully.

"Those big stupid brutes, always pushing people around, ooh one day…one day" you mutter angrily, you gasp as Zidane drops down in front of you, he hung upside down on a bar, his tail wrapped tightly around it, he smiles saying: I could get used to this. You back away saying: let's not, he drops landing on his feet, he leans against a beam saying: so what's your story, you lean toward him saying: my story, he nods saying: your story…your hopes your dreams your reason for living. You look at Remy who watches Zidane with wary eyes, you clear you throat before saying: that…once again…is none of your business, he sighs saying: I just want to get to know you is all, you turn away saying: you have no reason to get to know me. Zidane shrugs saying: why are you so angry all the time, you pause saying: I am not angry all the time, he quirks a brow saying: I beg to differ, you stomp your foot saying: what you think does not matter, you push pass him, he grabs your hand saying: why do you use jewels. You turn him saying: once again n-, you gasp when he uses his gloved hand to cover your mouth, he smiles saying: now I'm going to ask again and this time I want a real answer…ok….what do you use jewels for, you watch as his hand slowly moves away from your lips. You look him in the eye saying: I want to get off this ship right now, he frowns saying: where will you go, you shrug saying: somewhere…anywhere but here, you turn away about to walk onto the deck.

"You know…you are so pretty…you really shouldn't be so uptight" he calls after you, you pause feeling heat build in your face, your mind goes blank, back on the island you were never told that you were pretty, there were only moogles there, no humans. He walks behind your, Remy growls at him, Zidane smiles saying: want some Kuponuts, Remy's mouth drops open, Zidane smiles saying: Ruby's got a whole bunch stashed under her bed go get them. Remy nods floating off into the ship, Zidane touches your shoulder saying: what's wrong, you turn to him your face blank, he smiles saying: so tell me…where are you from really. You glare at him saying: I come from an island far from here, he nods saying: ok…do you have parents or family, you shake your head saying: I don't remember my real parents but I was raised with Remy and his brother's, sister, and mother. Zidane nods saying: ok…so you were raised with moogles…have you ever been to any of the great cities, you quirk a brow saying: great cities, he nods saying: yeah…Alexandria….Conde Petie…or Lindblum, you shake your head saying: and I don't want to. You fold your arms looking past him, you couldn't leave without Remy, Zidane stuffs his hands in his pockets before saying: ok…one last question, you look at him with a quirked brow.

"What do you use the jewels for" he asks almost pleadingly, you take a step backward saying: that is none of your business, he sighs saying: my friend used to use them to summon Eidolons…every Eidolon could be called with a different jewel. You gasp saying: your friend could summon monsters too, Zidane snaps his fingers saying: got you, you look away saying: why is it so important to you, he smiles.

"Well your story stands out to me, I have friends who are summoners, they come form a place called Madain Sari, and it was destroyed a long time ago, now if my theory is correct you could have somehow been separated from your family when that happened and ended up with moogles" he says putting his hand under his chin. You scoff saying: that's nonsense, he shakes his head saying: the only way you could be a summoner is if you came from that place…I've been there I know, you turn away saying: and you have friends that come from that…Madain Sari, he nods.

"One is a little girl named Eiko, and the other…we're not on great terms right now but Queen Garnet" he says rubbing the back of his head, you turn to him saying: how do I know your not lying, he smiles saying: I could say that same about you…how about you show me what you can do. You blush saying: I could but I must go, he shakes his head saying: if you show me what you can do I will take you to meet them…hey we'll go to Lindblum today and I'll take you to meet Eiko, you look toward the exit of the ship, you look back at him.

"Ok I'll show you…but you have to stand back," you say walking toward the deck, he nods saying: of course do I look like a fool, you look back at him saying: do you really want me to answer that question, he laughs running next to you. Once on the deck Zidane smiles saying: you know to make your summon magic stronger before you begin you could do stretches…it always helped the others, you look at him apprehensively before saying: what kind of stretches.

"Toe touches" he says doing some himself, you nod saying: ok I'll try them, you raise your hands before bending down and lowering your fingers to your toes, Zidane walks around you saying: yes…yes…very nice, he jumps back when you stand abruptly. He rubs the back of his head saying: ok you may begin, you nod reaching into your blouse, he smile very lightly, you look at him indignantly he shakes his head putting his hands up as if to defend himself. You bring out the Blood Diamond, you close your hands around it saying: ok…time to put on a show…Siren, Zidane backs away a bright yellowing light shows beneath you, you back away allowing Siren to appear before you playing her beautiful golden harp, you point to Zidane saying: shut him up, she raises her arm.

"I'm not the target" Zidane says covering his head, you laugh and Siren drops her hand, you wave to her saying: until next time, she nods and disappears into a bunch of feathers, Zidane peeks one eye open saying: is she gone, he wipes his hands on his pants saying: that was cool. You bite your lip, he smiles saying: cool enough to get you a spot on our ship and crew, you glare at him saying: I don't want a spot on your crew or your ship, he nods saying: you do because until they can finish the search of the forest you're not going anywhere but the streets. You gasp, he puts his hand to his chest saying: and I'm personal friends with the queen…I can have her send men into the forest to get your friends, you move closer to him saying: you can, he nods saying: yeah. You turn to the sky saying: ok then I guess we're going to see her, he grimaces saying: uh no…actually, I'm gonna go contact her right now but we have business in Lindblum Eiko would love to meet you. You shake your head saying: I don't know…ok…but only until we get word from the queen on the status of the knights…after that we're going back to the forest, Zidane shakes his head saying: why would you go back to that web of destruction. You scratch your cheek saying: it's only place we can go…we're not all that trusting of the people outside of our little family, he frowns saying: why, you sigh saying: you ask a lot of questions, you walk past him saying: we just don't.


End file.
